The Strangest Day Of All
by ImSpidey2
Summary: Bowser and Bowser Jr. have the strangest day ever. Again, another short fanfic. Rated K-plus for a frightening kart scene and minor randomness. I don't know if it's supposed to be K-plus or T. Leave a review for suggestions.


The Strangest Day of All:

Rated K+ for a little bit of randomness and shocking scenes. Fluff at the end.

DO NOT FLAME OR BOWSER WILL FLAME YOU LITERALLY!

Bowser and Bowser Jr. were in their acid green pool from Super Mario Sunshine(it's smaller than the actual one in the game).

"Bwahaha! The water's great, eh, Junior?" Bowser said.

"Sure is, Papa!" Junior agreed.

Then the pool rumbled.

"What was that?" Junior said.

"I don't know." Bowser replied.

"Papa...I'm scared!" Junior cried and then clinged onto Bowser.

"It's alright, Junior! We'll be alright." Bowser comforted Junior.

Then the pool rumbled again, but more louder.

"Maybe not." Bowser said.

The pool tipped over and they fell down.

**"AAAAAAH!"** They both screamed as they both fell.

* * *

><p>Then they landed on panels. The numbers 9 and 10 were marked on them.<p>

"Why are we on panels, Papa?" Junior asked.

"I don't know...but it could mean one thing..." Bowser said.

8 people(Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Wario and Waluigi) landed on panels 1 through 8.

"...We're playing Panel Panic." Bowser finished.

All 10 people punched the dice block above them and all of them didn't recieve a number, instead it was a message:

_"Ur al gunna dy, LOL!"_

Everyone knew what it meant.

_"You're all gonna die, hahahaha!"_

Bowser Jr. jumped to Bowser and clinged to him. He began to cry again.

"It's okay, Junior. They're just trying to scare us." Bowser said calmly.

All the 10 panels crumbled.

"...Or maybe they meant it." Bowser said with a shocked expression.

_**A/N: This is a cartoon fashion. After the platform falls, they stand in the air for a second, then they fall.**_

All 10 people screamed as they fell to their doom.

**_A/N: I don't know what happened to the other 8 people, but they'll be alright._**

* * *

><p>Bowser and Bowser Jr. landed on a giant pillow inside a dais.<p>

Then Gaia from God of War 3 came from nowhere.

"The reign of the Darklands ends now!" Gaia said.

"What the-? Gaia?" Bowser said in shock.

"I never sought your death, Koopa. But you have left me no choice." Gaia said.

"You know nothing about me." Bowser said.

"Enough! Father and son will die together!" Gaia yelled.

Junior clinged to Bowser again.

"How many times must you do that?" Bowser said.

"I get scared easily, Papa." Junior said while crying.

Gaia tried to eat Bowser and Junior, but the two Koopas fell down through a hole.

* * *

><p>They find Gaia's heart.<p>

"If I destroy that heart, maybe we could get out of here." Bowser said.

He used his fire breath to hit Gaia's heart, and Gaia screamed in pain.

15 minutes later he finally managed to destroy Gaia's heart. Bowser picked up Junior as Gaia crumbled away to dust.

"That's enough randomness for today. Let's ride on the Koopa King and drive up to the top of DK Mountain for peace and quiet." Bowser said, thinking that it's finally over...when it's not.

"That sounds fun, Papa." Junior said with a smile.

* * *

><p>And they did drive up to the top of DK Mountain, but they saw boulders. A small one hit Junior and he bounced off the back seat, holding onto the handle.<p>

**"Papa! PAPA! HELP MEEEEE!"** Junior said.

**"HOLD ON, JUNIOR!"** Bowser said in fear.

Junior lost his grip of the handle and Bowser held his hand in a last attempt to save him.

**"JUNIOR, DON'T LET GO OF MY HAND!"** Bowser screamed.

Just seeing Junior cry made Bowser want to cry with him. He felt ashamed that he was about to cry.

Junior lost his grip and he fell off the mountain.

**"JUNIORRRRR!"** Bowser screamed.

**"PAAAPAAAAA!"** Junior screamed.

Seconds later, the boulders finally stop falling and Bowser finally reached the top. Bowser got out of the car and ran back down the mountain to find his son.

* * *

><p>Bowser finally found his son and was relieved that he didn't get injured because of the pillow that he landed on.<p>

**"Junior!"** Bowser said in joy and ran to his son.

**"Papa!"** Junior also squealed happily as he also ran to his father.

They hug each other.

"Oh, Junior! I'm so glad you're safe! I was so worried! I love you so much!" Bowser said happily.

"Papa, I love you so much! You're not only my dad, you're my hero!" Junior said.

Bowser gasped in shock at those last words.

"Did you just call me...a hero?" Bowser said.

"Yeah! You tried to save me! You're the best dad ever!" Junior squealed!

"Thanks, Junior! You're the best son ever!" Bowser said.

"Aw, Papa!" Junior said.

They both laughed.

The randomness was finally over...

...And father and son lived happily ever after...

Wait, that's a fairy tale line. LOL.

**The end**

**_In my opinion, this is one of my best fanfics. Good reviews only and don't flame or Bowser will shoot his fire breath at you._**


End file.
